


Jade and the Juggalo

by TeamTired



Series: The 120 Pairing Challenge [8]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dream Bubble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTired/pseuds/TeamTired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade revisits a conversation she had with Gamzee in the dream bubbles and finds herself swept off her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade and the Juggalo

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] \--

TC: WeLl ShIt My BrO kArKaT tOlD mE tO uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn BoThEr SoMe Of YoU mOtHeRfUcKeRs So I mIgHt As WeLl StArT wItH yOu SiS =o)  
TC: So HoW iS iT bEiN aLl MoThErFuCkIn NoT a TrOlL aNd ShIt?   
GG: oh noooo =( not another one of you guys...why can’t you leave me alone??   
TC: AwW sIs WhY wOuLd YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg Up AnD wAnT sOmEtHiN lIkE tHaT? oThErWiSe I'D nEvEr GeT tO mOtHeRfUcKiN jAm WiTh YoU aNd ShIt =o)  
TC: HoNk   
GG: well for one your text is really hard to read, and i’m really busy!! i’ve got so much to do before we start playing the game, and sitting here and talking to a troll that keeps swearing at me =O   
TC: NoW yOu'rE jUsT hArShIn A mOtHeRfUcKeRs MeLlOw AlL sHuTtIn DoWn HiS pLaNs AnD sHiT.   
GG: well i wish i could say i’m sorry but i’m not! you guys keep bothering me at the worst times, and you never even say anything nice!!!  
GG: now i’m going to leave now, and i’m going to block you. you trolls are nothing but trouble!   
TC: I dOn't ThInK yOu'rE gOnNa Do AnYtHiN lIkE mOtHeRfUcKiN tHaT jAdE, iN fAcT, i KnOw YoU wOn't...HoNk.   
GG: and how’s that??    
TC: BeCaUsE tHaT'S wHaT yOu DiD lAsT tImE, aNd I kNoW yOu'rE a ChIlL eNoUgH gIrL aT hEaRt ThAt YoU'Ll GiVe A gUy LiKe Me A sEcOnD cHaNcE.

Jade looked away from her computer for a second...something was wrong, it didn’t fit. It was like she was remembering something, but she was remembering it wrong. 

Then it hit her. She had had this conversation already, and she had blocked TC, never to speak to him again. Well, if she was going to be stuck in this dreambubble until she woke up, she might as well make the best of things!

GG: you’re right! i’m sorry for being rude to you before, i just was really caught up in some things and your friends weren’t being very helpful :(   
TC: WeLl ShIt SiS, i'm GlAd YoU'Re CoMiN aRoUnD tO sEe It My WaY =o)   
TC: WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do In OuR tImE iN tHiS mIrAcLe Of A bUbBlE?   
GG: well, i’d actually like to see what one of you guys look like if that’s okay? and maybe see what your homes are like? my home island is pretty beautiful, but i can only imagine how another planet looks!   
TC: AwW nOw ThAt's A gReAt IdEa. OuR pLaNeT iS a ReAl MoThErFuCkEr Of A mIrAcLe, FrOm OnE eNd To AnOtHeR.   
TC: AnD i'd LiKe To ShOw It To A sPeCiAl LaDy LiKe YoU   
TC: =o) 

Jade felt a surge of warmth. Behind his peculiar mannerisms, this troll was something else! He was pretty weird, there’s no discounting that, but he seemed pretty great otherwise!

GG: okay great!! so how do we get there? feferi didn’t really show me how to move around in these things...   
TC: WeLl ShIt SiS, yOu JuSt GoTtA kInDa ReAcH oUt AnD...gRaB tHe MiRaClEs In FrOnT oF yOu! 

Jade felt reality shift around her, and suddenly, instead of sitting in her room, she was sitting outside, in a completely foreign place. As she looked around, she noticed was near a beach. In front of her the sea lazily drifting towards and away from the shore. The familiar scent of sea breeze filled her nostrils. Beneath her was a soft, dark sand, which felt perfect between her toes. As she looked out over the sea, she couldn’t help but notice the pink and purple clouds, drifting lazily through the night sky. 

But there was a sadness in the air, a feeling of loss and melancholy that Jade couldn’t quite define. As she looked across the shore, she noticed two figures, one fairly humanoid, the other some sort of seabeast. 

She stood up and slowly walked towards the scene, keeping her distance. She saw the humanoid rest his head on the beast, and after a while turn and walk towards her. When the figure saw her, it began to speed up, but Jade kept her ground, somehow knowing that it was safe. 

As the troll grew closer, Jade was able to make out a few characteristics: long curved horns, some bushy unkempt black hair, and grey skin covered with some sort of design. 

Without warning, Gamzee lept at Jade, tackling her to the ground with a giant hug. Though he didn’t hurt her any, Jade could feel the raw strength of Gamzee pushed against her. This was not someone she would want to tangle with!

A few moments and some pleading later, Jade managed to separate herself from Gamzee. 

“hi there! are you TC?”

She asked, looking into the troll’s spaced out yellow eyes. 

“Of CoUrSe GiRl, It's Me In ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN fLeSh =o)

BuT yOu CaN cAlL mE gAmZeE iF yOu LiKe, Or AnYtHiNg ElSe ReAlLy. NaMeS aRe JuSt AnOtHeR mIrAcLe AnYwAy, I mEaN hOw Do We ReAlLy KnOw WhAt To CaLl ShIt?”

Though the troll spoke with an odd accent, stressing words seemingly at random, she could understand him well enough. 

“well gamzee, it is a pleasure to meet you! i’m jade harley, but you can call me jade! if you don’t mind me asking, where are we? this place is wonderful!!”

“AwW sHiT, tHeRe YoU gO mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoMpLeMeNtIn A bRoThEr's HiVe. WeLl We'rE rIgHt HeRe Is WhErE wE'Re At, AnD tHaT'S eNoUgH fOr A mOtHeRfUcKeR lIkE mE. 

sOmE bRoThErS lIkE tO mOtHeRfUcKiN uP aNd UsE mApS aNd ShIt, BuT tHaT aIn't Me. I'M aLl AbOuT tHe MyStErIeS.”

Jade was confused for a minute, but figured that was the best answer she was going to get. And really, why did it matter where she was, so long as she had a new friend to enjoy it with?

“well that’s alright with me i guess! so what would you like to show me?”

Gamzee’s face immediately lit up, as if that had been the most exciting question he had ever heard before. Jade was immediately led by the hand towards the large, boxy structure more inland. She supposed it could resemble a house, if someone had decided that a single shape was a silly idea for a residence and had instead slapped as many shapes as they could onto it before adding a giant yellow umbrella to the top. 

He ran with her through his hive, barely stopping to show her his collection of horns, clown posters, and WiCkEd ElIxIr. 

Jade followed pace, narrowing avoiding tripping on a few scattered clubs and a precariously placed one-wheeled device. Gamzee led her up a circular flight of stairs, all the way up to the top of the hive. Once they had reached the top, Gamzee opened another door that lead to a narrow landing looking out over the ocean. 

He led her to the edge and sat down, his gangly legs hanging over the edge, and motioned for her to do the same. As she sat down she couldn’t help but gasp at the beauty of the Alternian sky. Now slightly higher up, she could see the pink moon, peeking in through the clouds and giving the entire sky a pleasant pink tink to it. Her trance was broken by a flash of harsh red that burst through the clouds. 

As she looked up towards it, she followed its past as it crashed fairly nearby, assaulting the landscape and making a crash that could be heard for miles. Though she knew what to expect, she couldn’t help but jump. Gamzee looked over to her and smiled, but said nothing, instead placing his hand around her waist. 

After a few moments of silence, Gamzee spoke up, speaking slightly lower than usual, as if in reverence of the explosion. 

“MoThErFuCkErS hAvE bEeN dRoPpIn DoWn FoR a WhIlE nOw, BuT oF cOuRsE wE kNoW hOw It EnDs. 

tOo BaD tHiS pLaCe HaS gOtTa EnD. sHiT wAs A rEaL mIrAcLe FoR aS lOnG aS iT lAsTeD.

BuT aS lOnG aS wE'Re GoInG oUt, I lIkE tHaT wE'Re GoIn OuT iN sUcH a MoThErFuCkIn BeAuTiFuL wAy”

For all his coarse language and confusing language, there was something precious behind those glazed yellow eyes, a spirit that really genuinely appreciated the world around him. 

Jade grinned. 

“yeah, you’re right! thanks a lot for showing me this gamzee!”

Gamzee blushed a little, the grey skin around his face tinting a deep purple, visible around the corners of his face paint. 

“WeLl ShIt JaDe, WhAt ElSe ArE bEsT fRiEnDs FoR bUt ShOwIn EaCh OtHeR mIrAcLeS? 

i'd Be A dAmN sHaMe Of A fRiEnD iF i DiDn't ShOw A mOtHeRfUcKiN bEaUtIfUl LaDy LiKe YoU tHe BeSt I hAd To OfFeR.”

Now it was Jade’s turn to blush. She scooted as close as she could to Gamzee, put an arm around his shoulder, and turned his head towards her. She leaned in and kissed him, her lips pressing against his painted mouth. He immediately kissed her back, his mellow demeanor hiding a burning passion and excellent kisser. 

As Jade drew back, she felt the heavy face paint come off on her lips and couldn’t help but laugh. Gamzee joined in, and the two embraced. 

Neither said anything, but nothing needed to be said. It was the finest way either could think to spend the end of the world.


End file.
